


The Stew

by Rubydoll



Series: Two Tribes. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydoll/pseuds/Rubydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on to "The Scarf". Nori's gift to Bofur did not go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stew

"That's probably pinched, you know," said Bombur as his brother fiddled with the end of his scarf. 

"Oh aye, more than likely!" Bofur agreed cheerfully. "But where we're going, I doubt anyone's going to follow wanting it back."

"Why'd he give it to you?" Bombur shot a look at Nori but didn't catch his eye. If it was stolen it would make sense to pass it on to someone else but Bofur had a point; no one would be coming after it. 

"I don't know, do I? He just said I looked like I felt the cold and let me have it. I'm not going to argue with something for free."

"It's the free things that usually cost you dearest," Bombur grumbled. 

"Oh, quit your moaning!" Bofur grinned at him. "Just cos you didn't get anything," 

Bombur decided to let the topic drop. Bofur was in a good mood and nothing was going to convince him he should be otherwise. But Bombur was worried. Nori was not the most trustworthy dwarf of the company, and while he was not stupid, Bofur could easily be swept up in things simply because they seemed a fine idea at the time. Dori already seemed to think Nori was a bad influence on their younger brother but at least the worst effect so far only seemed to be on Ori's manners. Bombur stared at Nori and eventually the other dwarf seemed to notice and gave him a rather shifty smile. It wasn't returned. He was planning something, scheming, plotting and probably all sorts of other dishonest things as well. Whatever it was, it didn't matter; Bombur would not let him get his brother into trouble.

 

It was late in the evening when they finally stopped for the night but the fire cast a warm glow making the camp seem cosy and homely. Most of the dwarves settled with their pipes while Bombur prepared something to eat. The hobbit sat down near Ori, watching fascinated as he sketched in his book. Once the stew was ready, Bombur began slopping it into bowls, handing it out as the others came up to collect it. He gave Ori and Dori theirs first, making Nori wait so he could speak to him alone.

"Cheers," Nori said as Bombur held out a steaming bowl to him. He took it but Bombur didn't let go. 

"I've got my eye on you," he said quietly.

Nori grinned, waiting for the punchline, "Have you now? Why's that?"

"Because I know what you're up to. You'd better forget about any...any /plans/ you might have for my brother. Or you might find something disagreeable in the next bowl you eat." 

The threat would have been funny were it not so obvious that Bombur was deadly serious. It was never wise to anger the person who would be cooking most of your meals, but when said person could also easily flatten you by sitting on you, it was even less clever. 

Nori hadn't expected Bombur to read anything into him giving Bofur the scarf - even if he had, he wasn't prepared for him being so strongly opposed. He didn't know what to say. "You er, you want me to stay away from him?"

"Yes," Bombur said firmly. He finally let go of the bowl. "I think that would be best." He gave Nori a terse nod then turned his attention back to the stew. 

Nori carried his bowl back to where he'd been sitting. His brothers were already tucking in and he took a seat next to Dori. He prodded his food with his spoon wondering if it was safe to eat. He hadn't seen Bombur do anything to it but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dori asked after a moment. It seemed he and Ori had already finished. Nori wondered how long he had zoned out for. 

"I'm not really hungry, to be honest," he sighed. He placed the bowl aside, still untouched and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. He supposed he could not blame Bombur for being protective of his brother but it seemed he was not willing to even give him a chance. It hardly seemed fair.

"Oh well maybe Ori would like it, save it being wasted?" By "wasted" Dori meant "scoffed by Bombur". He felt that Ori was more in need of feeding up than the fat cook. He picked up the bowl but Nori grabbed his wrist. 

"No, don't!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Dori scowled, startled. 

"Nothing, it's just..." Nori considered lying but either way this was likely going to be an awkward conversation so he figured he may as well tell the truth. "I don't know if Bombur did something to it."

"Why would Bombur do something to it?"

"Because he just warned me off his brother, that's why," Nori let go of the bowl and couldn't help a faint laugh even though it was far from amusing. "Proper threatened me and everything."

"He threatened you?" Dori shot a glare over at the cook. "I should go and have a word with him. Who does he think he is?"

"Oh, please don't!" the last thing Nori needed was his brother wading in and probably making things ten times worse. "I mean, I think this is something I have to sort out myself."

"It seems to me," Ori spoke up, "that the problem is that Bombur doesn't like you. So all you need to do is get him to like you."

Dori patted his little brother's knee and chuckled. "I think Ori may be right!" 

"Don't sound so surprised," said Nori. "He's a lot brighter than you give him credit for."

"Well he's certainly brighter than you!" Dori shot back. 

"I don't think Bombur would have done anything to the stew," Ori tried to change the subject before the argument could escalate. Dori looked at Ori, then down at the bowl in his hand. With a sigh he picked up the spoon and gingerly tasted it. 

"There's nothing wrong with it," he said passing it back to Nori. But then he smiled. "It's been a while since I've had to coax you to eat."

Nori rolled his eyes but honestly he was a little grateful. He wasn't about to admit it, but he did begin to eat the stew. Ori chuckled as he picked up his book, apparently amused to see his brother being babied instead of himself for a change, and that made Nori smile. He looked over at Bofur who was conversing silently with Bifur in Iglishmek and for a second caught his eye. Bofur smiled at him briefly before continuing to sign with his cousin. 

He'd smiled when Nori had given him the scarf too. Because of the hat, Nori had moved in close to feed the scarf underneath as he wrapped it around Bofur's neck, taking his time. Bofur's eyes on him had been patient but amused as he let him adjust it, flicking down once or twice to watch his hands, but mostly looking at his face. And when Nori had stepped back, Bofur had touched his arm in thanks, the contact lingering just a little, the smile widening, crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

As Nori watched, Bombur went to sit next to Bofur, carefully carrying a very full bowl of stew. Bofur gave him a grin and said something Nori couldn't hear but it seemed to make Bombur laugh. Nori looked away before Bombur noticed him staring, so he didn't see Bofur tilting his head as he gazed in his direction. 

Bofur pulled out his pipe, his eyes still on Nori. Bombur was right; you don't get given things for no reason. So what was Nori's reason? Oh, he had an idea what it could be and he couldn't help grinning as he began to fill his pipe. Nori had a bit of a reputation but he seemed all right and Bofur liked him well enough. Their journey had been uneventful so far but he suspected it was about to get interesting.


End file.
